


catching little words

by woahpip



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, Post-Time Skip, Wartime, golden deers are a family, monthly mission, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/pseuds/woahpip
Summary: “Lysithea?” Claude said above her. “Are you okay?”Of course nother normal self replied, somewhere deep in her head.“I like your beard,” replied her other voice, the private voice.Who let you out?*Lysithea gets a concussion in battle.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	catching little words

**Author's Note:**

> title from the hozier fanfic title generator!

Months of fighting had gone past with little issue, but this battle was close. Lysithea was fast with her magic but a distraction set up perfectly by Imperial forces left her wide open for a mace attack. The only noises she heard when it happened was the thunk her head made landing on the ground, and Claude’s sudden shouting, rearranging the troops. Professor Byleth took over the lead and Claude made his way back to her flank, settling in against the knights while Marianne healed what she could.

She remembered little, going in and out. Marianne’s regretful _I’m sorry_ before rushing closer towards the front lines so her physic could reach the others. Leonie’s horse whinnying when dodging an attack. Claude’s steady presence in front of her, looking otherwordly on his wyvern. 

The battle was over but Lysithea still reeled. Vaguely she recognized she was concussed but there was nothing to do about it. Someone would be forced to help her back; she hated the idea but knew she’d vomit if she tried walking on her own.

An inner voice she usually kept quiet whispered _I hope it’s Claude who helps_. She hadn’t the heart to lie to herself.

“Lysithea?” Claude said above her. “Are you okay?”

_Of course not_ her normal self replied, somewhere deep in her head.

“I like your beard,” replied her other voice, the private voice. 

_Who let you out?_

She gave up fighting it. She reached up towards him and pouted.

“Help me up.”

Claude sighed, and she wondered why he ran a hand over his face like there was a problem.

There’s no way she would be steady on her feet, and he seemed to know that. He put an arm under her legs and the other under her upper back and lifted. It was a short walk to the wyvern but she instantly nuzzled her head into his neck. He smelled like the spices he always bought from the traders, faintly like the lemon cream soap she had bought last time it was her turn to gather supplies, and sweaty from battle.

“I think I like your smell,” she mumbled against his skin.

“You are definitely not okay.”

“Are you okay?”

He stayed silent a few minutes, like he didn’t quite know how to answer her.

“Don’t be worried about me.”

_Unusually sass-less_ , she thought in her head.

The last things she remembered was his muffled snort, like he heard her thoughts, and him placing her in the saddle, carefully, and then sliding in place behind her.

Her brain voice yelled so loud it hurt. _DO NOT SAY ANYTHING OUT LOUD._

She had a traitor tongue. _“_ But it feels like I’m safe?”

“Of course you are?’ She thinks Claude said but before she could explain how she never wanted to leave the moment, she had fallen asleep.

*

She awoke a few days later in the infirmary with no one around. What she thought was morning light filtered through the curtain, golden. She heard no voices or footsteps, just the faint trilling of birds outside.

It had taken her awhile to wake up; she told herself it wasn’t wrong for no one to have waited for her.

Everyone was planning for war. Claude was knee deep in discussions with other Leicester nobles, as well as staying on top of his studies and all their house members. The professor was also helping lead the charge, and making sure their skills were top form.

_Everyone is busy_ Lysithea kept repeating, until she felt it didn’t hurt her anymore.

As she lifted herself up, there was a crinkling noise near her arm. Someone left a folded note of parchment for her:

_Lysithea—_

_If you’re reading this, I had to go to a meeting. I hadn’t wanted you to wake up alone. Don’t worry, I haven’t been shirking my responsibilities. Your leader is keeping up his connections._

_Everyone has taken shifts sitting with you, which I know you’ll outwardly hate and inwardly be thankful for. I won’t make you say it out loud._

_I just wanted you to know you aren’t alone._

_Next time I see you, maybe you can explain to me some of the things you said that day._

_ps: I feel safe with you too._

_-Claude_

**Author's Note:**

> first fire emblem fic! i think claude is ooc here-- i'm working on the banter i swear.
> 
> more to come about these two. (:
> 
> (im woahpip on tumblr!)


End file.
